Love Me Like You Do
by TheAmazingAuslly24
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione never got together? Read to find out. I know it's a sucky summary just please give the story a try. Oh and before I forget, most of cheaper one and part of chapter two are text messages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry but my Austin and Ally story wasn't really working with me but I might rewrite it, I also had help on this one but my partner in crime doesn't have a account yet.**

 _ **diclamer: we do not own Harry Potter or the caraters if we did Harry and Hermione would have ended up together.**_

Monday 11:35am

Hermione: Hey

Hermione: Text me when you get a chance

Awhile later

Harry: Good afternoon 'Monie I just got up happy birthday

Hermione: Morning thanks

Hermione: Wait is it the afternoon i'm still in my pjs

Harry: Lol

Harry: It's 11:55

Harry: It's technically still morning

Hermione: Well then I have 5 minutes till I have to change.

Harry: Lol

Hermione: Or maybe I can stay in my pjs all day

Hermione: PJ DAY

Hermione: :D :D :D :D :D

Harry: Lol just do that if you have nothing to do Granger

Hermione: It will be a do nothing and study day for me

Harry: But Hermione you already studied for next year

Hermione: Of course I did Mr. Potter

Harry: :P

Hermione: Lol

Harry: X|]

Hermione: What are you doing

Harry: UGH Getting ready to do the Dursleys laundry

Harry: BRB

Hermione: Text me when you're done Potter

Awhile later

Harry: Ok i put a load in AND got smacked,what did you do

Harry: Granger

Harry We sound like Malfoy

Hermione: Sat here and watched youtube videos

Hermione: We do

Hermione: We need new nicknames

Harry: Lol let me guess you watched DADA videos

Harry: 'Moine

Hermione: Nope

Harry: Pewdiepie?

Hermione: Do you know what Jelsa is

Harry: Nope. I'm not alowed to use the internet. I'm only allowed to text you cuz they think you're helping me with my summer homework.

Hermione: But we're out of school.

Harry: I know that but the Dursleys don't.

Hermione: K. You know if we get caught by your aunt and uncle or we're both dead or worse expelled. XD Sorry i couldn't help myself.

Harry: Man that brings back memories

Hermione: Yay well I have to do some stuff online but I'll text you after I'm finished.

Harry: Ok XD I'll be here.

Hermione: OK

A minute after.

Harry: Are you done :]

Hermione: Not all the way but I'll be done soon.

Harry: D:

Hermione: Hang in there I'll be done soon

Harry: Hermione :|

Hermione: I got to go.

After Hermione was done.

Hermione: Well I'm done for now

Harry: :D

Harry: HERMIONE

Hermione: ;)

Hermione: WHAT

Harry: what if I didn't make it in the final battle what if Voldemort won. What would you have done

Hermione:Then I would have defeated him. He doesn't scare me.

Harry: But Hermione I'm the only one who could kill him remember and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Hermione: Well then we would have had a problem if you died.

Hermione: Not that you looked like you were going to.

Harry: Oh and how would you feel if I did

Hermione: Sad because you're my friend.

Harry: Friend DX

Hermione: Best friend

Hermione: Nothing more nothing less

Harry: Best friend :(

Hermione: Oh stop it

Harry stared at his phone. "I wish we were more than friends Hermione," he sigh and began to text Hermione again.

Harry: We make a good team.

Hermione: I know. Well I have to go text you in awhile.

Harry: But Hermione D:(

Hermione: No buts

Harry: But

Harry stared at his phone for a minute waiting for a response but not one appeared. He sigh. " She is so….." sighs again.

A minute later.

Hermione: Hi

Harry: YAY HERMIONE XD

Hermione: What

Harry: You're back are you excited for the burrow

Hermione: You bet

Harry: I'm not excited to see Ron or Ginny for that matter. They've been getting on my nerves but you'll be there so I'm excited.

Hermione: Hey there your friends. (But yay they can be annoying)

Harry: But they've been possessive Hermione did you know Ginny and Ron don't like you Ron said he only put up with you because of me and Ginny doesn't like you because I spent so much time with you and I told her I…

Hermione: They are sooooo dead

Hermione: told her I what?

Harry: Never mind.

Hermione: Mmmmmmmmhu

Harry looks at his phone and sighs, "That was close,"

Harry: And please don't get caught if you murder them

Hermione: I won't

Harry looks at his phone and smiles. "Good" he starts to text something back but stops to a tapping on his bedroom window. He turns to see Ron.

"Hey Harry, can you let me in?'

Gets up and goes to open the window, "What are you doing here Ron?"

"Can't I come and see my friend?" he says as he jumps into the room. "Hey," sees Harry's phone on the bed, "Who are you texting?"

"No one," Harry says trying to grab his phone.

"Your texting Hermione have you told her?"

"No now give me the phone!"

"No way!" begins to text Hermione.

Ron: Ok herms Ron speaking here what r u and Harry talking about

Hermione: Nothing

Ron: Herms

Hermione: Noting

Ron: I'm going to read it

"Ron, give me my phone." Harry said in a very angry tone.

"Fine then." Hands him the phone.

Hermione: I solemnly swear I'm up to nothing

Harry: It's Harry I deleted those earlier messages and I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good

Hermione: It's the best I could come up with ok

Harry: Lol

Harry just sent the message and Ron took his phone from him again.

"RON!" Harry shouts.

Ron just simply says "Hang on I want to talk the Hermione real quick," but thinks" I am so reading these messages."

Harry sighs "Fine but make it quick Ron."

Ron: It's Ron again what earlier messages

Hermione: Nothing

Hermione: Oh and btw you are soooo dead.

Ron: Why and Herms did you know that Harry is in love with you he told me himself.

Hermione: WHAT

Ron: Yeah he couldn't stop talking about you and I asked him how he feels and he said he doesn't like you so I was joking around and asked so you wouldn't care if I asked her out and he said wait fine I love her.

Hermione: …..

Harry: Hey Harry again I just kicked Ron out

Harry: He was annoying me

Harry Earth to Hermoine

Hermione: I'll text you later

Harry: Hermione are you ok

Hermione: Yay I'm fine

Harry: R u sure did Ron say something to make you upset

Hermione: Look I have to go text you later

Harry: Ok

Hermione looked at her phone and thinks Did Ron really mean that, does harry really like me? I should text him back.

Hermione: Ok I'm back

Harry: YAY

Hermione: You are crazy

Harry: You wound me really you do to what do I owe the pleasure of being called crazy

Hermione: You just are. You just are

Harry: you know it

Hermione: Hey can I ask you something

Harry: Sure anything

Hermione: Ron said you liked me is that true

Harry: I..I...I erm if I say yes would you be mad

Hermione: Harry?

Harry: Yeah

Hermione: It was a joke right

Harry: No

Hermione: I...I uh have to go text you later Harry

Harry: Hermione…...I don't want this to come between us

Hermione:Just ….Don't

Harry: I'm sorry

"What have I done," Harry said quietly. Picks up his phone and texts her.

Harry: Hermione are you mad at me I don't like it when your mad especially when it's at me

Hermione:...

Hermione: Just don't talk to me. I need time. Like I said I like you as a friend. But I'll think about it.

Harry: Oh Ok text me when you're ready to talk I'll understand if you don't share same feelings

Awhile Later

Hermione: Hey Harry are you there?

Harry: Yeah

Hermione: Look,I

Hermione: MMh

Harry: I understand

Hermione: No no umm... I can't say it

Harry: Can't say what

Hermione: That I well uh

"What is she trying to say?" Harry says out loud of himself.

Harry: ?

Hermione: You're such a stupid boy I like you

Harry: I know you already told me you like me as a friend

Hermione: No as in like like you, as in I love you

Harry: _ :D XD

Hermione: Harry are you ok

Harry: yeah I just wanna hug you really bad, but I'll have to wait until we get to the burrow

Hermione: Harry

Harry: Yeah

Hermione: I can't wait to see you

Harry: :D

Hermione: I 3 you

Harry: XD I 3 you too

Hermione: See you at the burrow

Harry: Wait the burrow's today remember

Hermione: Yeah why

Harry: :D XD

Hermione: Wait Ron and Ginny are going to be there

Harry: Shoot I forgot

Hermione: Ginny's going to kill me and Ron's going to kill you for hurting his little sister. Oh no

Harry: I don't care I'll be with you for at least two seconds

Hermione: yeah but I don't want you to get hurt because of me

Harry: Hermione you're worth it

Hermione: Is anyone else going

Harry: Um Hedwig, Crookshanks, Hagrid said he was going to stop by, and you know that the Weasley family is going to be there

Hermione: Good owl Hagrid and say you can't go because the Dursley family won't let you and that I texted you and said I can't go because I'm sick. I feel bad about lying though

Harry: Why do I need to owl Hagrid saying we can't go I mean I'll Seanad it but what are you planning Miss. Granger

Hermione: I don't know what are you planning Mr. Potter

Harry: I don't know to spend time with the most beautiful girl I know

Hermione: :) how sweet

Ten minutes later

Harry: I sent the letter

Hermione: Good

Harry: I love you and have a surprise for you go look in your fireplace

Hermione: Uh Harry I don't have a fireplace

Harry: Aw darn it I'm in Diagon Alley

Hermione: Harry, Ron is here and he wants to talk to you

Harry: Ok love you hand him the phone

Ron:Ron here why did you just tell Hermione you love her

Harry: No reason Ron what's up

Ron: Wait you told her and you're still dating my sister. You are so dead

Harry:Ginny and I were never dating and technically you told her

Ron: Dump Hermione or you're dead

Harry: Then I'll gladly die seriously Ron what's up with you lately

Ron: You're the one who's acting weird Potter meet me at the Whomping Willow at 11:30p.m and come alone or I'll I'll kill anyone you bring with you

Harry: See you there Weasley

Hermione: Harry are you ok? Ron just through the phone at me and stormed off, is everything ok

Harry: Yeah he's being a jerk read the messages

Hermione: Ok I'll text you when I'm done

Harry: Ok


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**_

Hermione looked at the text, "Oh no," she begins to sob.

Hermione: Harry no you….you can't die not for me. You can't I won't let you.

Harry: Hermione I'll be fine besides this is Ron we are talking about you know he won't be able to kill me

Hermione:When he was here he dropped something it was a letter for Voldemort

Harry:WHAT THAT TRAITOR

Hermione: I don't even know why he has it Voldemort is dead. Harry don't go Ron can't kill you but Voldemort can.

Harry: What if I don't go I'll look like a wuss

Hermione: Harry I don't want to do this but I think we should….

Harry: No don't I won't go I promise please don't break up with me

Hermione:I'm sorry but we are done. I love you. That's the only reason this happened because I love you. Bye Harry

Harry reads and rereads the message and then starts crying until finally he throws his phone and he whispers to himself "Why Hermione, why. I love you too."

X X X

Hermione can't believe what she did. Says in a whispers " I'm sorry Harry I'm sorry" She begins to reread the text from earlier and cries herself to sleep.

X X X

About a month later Harry comes over to give Hermione her birthday present Hermione hears a knock on the door and goes to open it, "Harry!? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied "It's your birthday so I bought you something."

Hermione takes the gift and looks at the cover it reads hold "Hogwarts: A History" She flipped inside and saw it was a first addition. Harry was starting to walk away when Hermione called "Harry wait!"

Harry stops and turns on his heel "Yeah" Hermione and simply said "Text me later ok?"

"Ok?" Harry questioned.

X X X

Harry: Hey Hermione you wanted me to text you.

Hermione: Yeah. Thanks for the book. I love it.

Harry: No problem, you always did like A: History.

Hermione: Yeah I guess i did. Ron sent a card it was really mean.

Harry: Yeah well it's Ron what did it say.

Hermione: It said all these things about when we were at school and I needed help how he always helped and I ended up dating instead of him and he asked me out.

Harry: I'll kill that that thing.

Hermione: It's ok I said no. I like someone else anyway.

Harry: Re-re-really w-who.

Hermione: I um don't know if I should text this

Harry: Do you want me to come over?

Hermione: Let's just say the person I like gave me the best present today and I only got two.

Harry: Hermione...

Hermione: Yeah

Harry starts throwing pebbles at her window while smiling. Hermione gets up and sees who is throwing pebbles. Opens the window and smiles. "Hey Hermione!" Harry yells up,"sorry that was super cheesy!"

Hermione looks down and sighs "You goofball!"

Harry sticks his tongue out at her, "What are you going to do about it, oh yeah I brought some of these weird new lollipops, strawberries and cream or something like that!"

Hermione smiles down and yells " Well then Romeo get up here!"

Harry smiles and starts climbing the side of her house. "Harry you know we have a front door right?" Hermione says through laughter.

Harry laughs "Well where's the fun in that and besides would Romeo use the front door?"

"Ok your right, just oh don't get hurt!"

"Don't worry Juliet I'll be fine, besides we both know I've climbed harder things to climb."

"Why do we feel that calling each other Romeo and Juliet means we're going to end up like them?"

"Because, it's a love story baby just say yes," Harry sings while smiling.

"Funny Harry real funny," Harry finally reaches her window,

"Hi."

"Hey,"She said helping him into her room.

Harry smiles at her and says "Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime," she says smiling back.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did this again tomorrow night?" Harry says laughing and sitting on her windowsill.

"Oh please don't Harry if anyone sees someone climbing up into a house they will think you robbing us."

Harry laughs and stands up, pulling her into a hug, ignoring the little tingling sensation that runs through his body as he does so. Hermione hugs him back and pulls back and starts to ask nervously "W-would you mind if I um..." starts to rub the back of his neck nervously, "if I um... I mean um," Harry looks away, "never mind it was a stupid question."

"What you can ask?" Hermione said.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing come on tell me."

"I was gonna ask if I could k..."

"Kiss me?"

Harry simply nods and looks away blushing. "Really Harry? It's fine."

Harry blushes more and gives her a questioning look. "Boys I tell ya!" she says smiling.

Looks her in the eyes, "What about us?" He asks her. "You just can be so stupid sometimes," kisses him on the cheek.

Blushes and locks eyes with her smiling "Oh, really," he says wrapping his arms around her waist. About to smile but gets hit in the face with a pebble "Hey!"

"That was not me." Harry said, defending himself.

Hermione goes and looks out the window and sees Ron. "Harry you got to go" she said as she turned around, "Ron's here,"

Harry pouts "But Hermione."

"No buts you have to go,"

"Hermione!" Ron yells up.

"I already pulled that move, fine I'll go," Harry says leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Bye,"

Kisses her cheek and puts on the cloak of invisibility "Bye," walks out.

Ron yells up "Hermione I don't have all day!"

Hermione sighs. "HERMIONE!"Ron shouts, "LET ME IN I HAVE THINGS I HAVE TO DO!"

Looks out her window, "Then why are you visiting me then, if you're sooooo busy?"

"Because I want to ask you to be my girlfriend!"

"Uh no thank you,"

"What the bloody hell not!" Ron shouts up and evaporates

"What the?" she said as Ron disappears.

"Look behind you," Ron said.

Hermione turns around, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"MAKE ME!" "Pulls out her phone,

"I'll call 911 if you don't leave right now!"

"I'll leave if you kiss me," Ron said.

"Ron get out. I don't want to kiss you and I never will!"

"Why it's not like you have a boyfriend."

"YES I DO AND HIS NAME IS…."

"WHATS HIS NAME HERMIONE!"

Hermione looks at the floor and doesn't say a word. "See I knew you were lying, and you're head over heels in love with me!" Ron lifts her head up and kisses her.

Hermione pulls back, "RON!"

"WHAT!?"

"HARRY'S GOING TO KILL YOU!,"

"WHY WOULD HARRY KILL ME I'M HIS BEST MATE!"

"BECAUSE I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! Oh no,"

"AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!"

"Please don't hurt me…."

"You know what fine whatever I'll pick you up for our date Friday at 7:00."

"RON GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD I'M NOT DATING YOU!"

"See you then," Ron said, "evapo..."

"Ron wait,"

"What"

Hermione punches him, "If I see you on Friday you're dead."

Ron punches her,"Evaporates"

X X X

Hermione wakes up. "What the…Harry!"

Hermione: Hey Harry

Harry: Hey what's up

Hermione: Harry Ron thinks he and I are dating.

Harry: WHAT

Hermione: I tried to tell him no but when I did he uh…...

Harry: He kissed you

Hermione: Yeah Harry he is under a spell

Harry: Yeah or something like that

Hermione: Before he left he punched me and I blacked out

Harry: HE WHAT? Are you ok Hermione

Hermione: Kinda I feel kinda tired I'm sure it's nothing.

Harry: Do you want me to come over

Hermione: You can if you want

Harry: Ok see you soon

Harry immediately grabbed his firebolt and raced to Hermione's house and taped on her window. Hermione opens her bedroom window, "Hey Harry,"

Harry comes in her window and pulls her into a hug. "Harry I'm fine,"

Harry looks at her cheek and gently touches her bruise. Hermione reaches up and covers it. Looks down at the floor sadly. Harry puts his right index finger under her chin and gently lifts her face so her eyes meet his as he gently kisses the bruise. She smiles and says, "Harry the bruise doesn't hurt but I kinda feel weird,"

Harry nods and throws her over his shoulder and walks to the bed and sets her down. He kisses her forehead and simply says, "Get some rest Hermione."

"Hey Harry,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

Harry nods and rolls over her desk chair and sits down, "Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione smiles and closes her eyes "Night Harry,"

He kisses her forehead one more time that night before laying his head on her bed and falling asleep.

X X X

In the middle of the night Hermione wakes up and sees Harry on the floor and shakes him a little, "Hey Harry?"

Harry rolls over on his side still sleeping and curls up into a ball like a cat. "Harry," she said again and shakes him a little.

Harry wakes up quickly "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sleep in and forget to make breakfast sir, please don't hurt me!"

Hermione giggles a bit, "Harry it's just me,"

Harry sighs in relief, "So what's up Hermione?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd like to sleep on the bed instead of the floor,"

Harry blushes, "Yo-you what?"

Hermione smiles, "I have a trundle bed Harry, there is a bed below this one, so you want to sleep on a bed or is the floor good for you?"

"A bed would be nice, thanks"

"Any time, here" She says, smiling and gets up and rolls out the bed.

"Thank you," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug and kissing her, and, even though it sounds clichè, he felt sparks.

Hermione smiles and said, "Goodnight,"

"Night 'Moine,"

Hermione goes and lays down and goes back to sleep. Harry smiles and lays down and goes to sleep too.

X X X

The next morning Harry awoke to someone pulling on his ear, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on?" she looked around and gasped, "Dad!? What are you doing?"

Hermione's dad looked at her and said "I'm getting this strange boy out of your bedroom!"

"Dad thats Harry my ummmmm friend."

Her dad looked from her to Harry and said, "Oh ok then,"

"Uh sir will you please let me go," Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, here you go," Hermione's dad said as he put him down.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Harry said as he rubbed his ear.

"Pleasure to meet you to Harry. Now if you excuse me I have to go to work." Hermione's dad said as he left the room.

"Sorry about him," Hermione said to Harry.

"It's fine he's protective I like that." Harry replied.

"Yeah well," Hermione said shyly.

"You're his little girl after all,"

"Yeah but I'm not so little anymore. I'm surprised he tried to kick you out and not Ron."

"Yeah well, I have to head to the Dursleys real quick I'll be right back. Oh and are you feeling any better?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "Not really. I love you. Be back as soon as you can, ok?"

Harry smiled, "I will, love you too," he said as he was about to walk out.

"Wait," Hermione said as he was touching the door handle.

"Yeah," he said as he turned around.

"Come here," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry walked over and Hermione kissed him, and it felt like the first time all over again, "Love you, bye" she whispered to him.

"Love you to" Harry whispered back as he kissed her again.

At that very moment her dad walked in, "What is going on in here?"

Hermione looked at her dad, "Dad…."

Hermione's dad stopped her, "Not from you!"

Harry looked at Hermione's dad nervously, "I um uh um,"

"Get out of here and never come back!" Hermione's dad yelled to him.

"Sir I love your daughter," Harry replied.

"I don't care if you love her get out, and if I see any text, calls, or emails from you, you will be dead understood."

Hermione whispered to her dad, "Dad stop please," a tear ran down her cheek as her dad turned to her.

"And you young lady are grounded!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore so he said, "Sir I love everything about your her, her hair, her smile, the way she puts studies before everything else. I just love her, but I won't argue with you anymore. See you around." He grabbed his broomstick and looked at Hermione, "I love you,"

"I love you too Harry," She said sadly.

"Get out!" Her father roared.

Harry looked at Hermione one last time before leaving and said, "I love you too Hermione," He turned to her father and said, "Nice to meet you sir," and with that he flew off.


End file.
